


Born to love you II

by BigLeoSis



Series: Born to love you [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Hux, Alternate Universe - ABO, Baby!Padme, Hux is a good Alpha, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Omega!Ben, Smut, heat - Freeform, loads of fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Born to love you II

**Born to love you II**

Es gab drei Dinge, die Hux sofort auffielen, als er ihr kleines Haus betrat.

Das erste war seine weinende Tochter. Und Padme weinte im Moment ziemlich viel, da sie mit allem irgendwie unzufrieden schien. Aber es war nicht ihr normales Weinen. Dieses Weinen ließ Hux die Haare zu Berge stehen.  
Das zweite war der Geruch. Bens Geruch … intensiv … SEHR intensiv. Und es war zu früh für seine Heat … viel zu früh!  
Das dritte war Phasma, die augenblicklich auf der Türschwelle stehen blieb und sich nicht weiter bewegte.

Kurz nach Padmes zweitem Geburtstag beschlossen Hux und Ben sich ein kleines Haus in der Nähe der Solos zu kaufen.   
Es war eine leichte Entscheidung, denn Ben wollte wieder mehr arbeiten und Padmes Großeltern waren mehr als erfreut darüber, ihre kleine Enkeltochter öfter zu sehen.  
Und Hux hatte sich sehr auf die freien gemeinsamen Abende gefreut, die er vielleicht mit Ben verbringen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht über Padmes Geburt gefreut hätte. Sie bereicherte ihr Leben so ungemein und er liebte das kleine rothaarige Mädchen wirklich über alles, aber er durfte dennoch die Abende mit Ben allein vermissen oder? Machte ihn das zu einem schlechten Vater?

Der Umzug war eine ziemlich anstrengende Angelegenheit gewesen. Auch wenn sie nur in einer kleinen Wohnung gelebt hatten, aber über die Jahre hatte sich doch einiges angesammelt und auch Padme befand sich in einer etwas schwierigen Phase.  
Ben hatte alles beinahe allein gemeistert, da ihn ein neuer Fall in der Kanzlei ziemlich auf Trab hielt und sein Boss sich auch wie ein Idiot aufführen musste. Und Hux hatte sich vorgenommen, das heute mit einem grandiosen Abendessen wieder gut zu machen.  
Sie hatten bereits zwei Nächte in dem neuen Häuschen verbracht und heute hatte er seine beiden Liebsten zu einem wundervollen Abendessen ausführen wollen. Er hatte Padme in ein hübsches Kleidchen stecken wollen, nachdem er Phasma ein paar Unterlagen gegeben hatte.  
Doch die Umstände schienen ein wenig anders zu liegen.

Hux warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke und lief in Padmes Zimmer, wo er das völlig verstörte Mädchen aus ihrem Bett hob und sie gegen seine Brust lehnte. Er hörte die Haustür und die zögernden Schritte von Phasmas Highheels, als sie sich weiter ins Haus vorwagte.  
Hux wiegte Padme hin und her und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr, versuchte ihr Zittern durch sanftes Streicheln zu beruhigen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht sonderlich gut, denn jeder seiner Alpha-Instinkte schrie nach Ben, verlangte nach seinem Partner, der irgendwo im Haus war. Hux wollte bei ihm sein, wollte ihm helfen, wollte Ben besitzen …

Phasma betrat Padmes Kinderzimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, ehe sie das Fenster ein wenig öffnete.  
Hux wusste, dass er der anderen Alpha trauen konnte und das sie nie die jetzige Situation ausnutzen würde. Aus diesem Grund duldete er sie auch gerade im Haus. So betörend Bens Geruch auf ihn wirkte, so sehr verstörte er wohl Phasma und er konnte nach vollziehen warum sie ihn loswerden wollte. Aber er wollte in Bens Geruch versinken … es gab nichts, was er im Moment mehr wollte …

„Hux … du kannst dich nicht um Beide kümmern.“ Phasmas sanfte Stimme und ihre Hand auf seinem Arm rissen ihn aus seiner Trance und er sah zu ihr auf. „Gib mir Padme, dann kannst du nach Ben sehen. Ich werde sie zu Han und Leia bringen.“

Padme …  
Hux sah nach unten und sah sich mit den dunklen Augen des kleinen Mädchens konfrontiert. Sie waren noch immer ganz feucht vom weinen, aber seine Präsenz schien sie zu beruhigen. Hux küsste Padmes Stirn und atmete ihren Duft ein, um einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Phasma hatte Recht, er konnte sich nicht um Beide kümmern.  
Und sein ganzes Sein verlangte im Moment nach seinem Partner … verlangte danach bei ihm zu sein. Auch wenn er Padme über alles liebte, aber das war etwas, dass er nicht abstellen konnte.   
Er musste sich jetzt um Ben kümmern.

Phasma hatte ihre Arme ausgestreckt und Hux gab Padme an sie weiter, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig. Das Mädchen krallte sich gleich in Phasmas teure Bluse und Hux seufzte ein wenig, als der Stoff ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab.

„Tante Phasma bringt dich jetzt zu Oma und Opa, okay Padme? Ich muss nach Daddy schauen und wenn es Daddy wieder besser geht, dann holen wir dich okay?“

Hux wusste nicht, wie viel Padme von dem Ganzen schon verstand, doch sie nickte brav und schmiegte sich noch mehr an die blonde Frau. Hux suchte schnell ihre Windeltasche, in welche er noch ein paar frische Klamotten steckte und händigte sie Phasma aus.  
Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar er ihr in diesem Moment war.

„Ich bring euch noch zur Tür,“ meinte Hux ein wenig atemlos, da er immer unruhiger wurde.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Gib deiner wundervollen Tochter einen Kuss zum Abschied und dann kümmer dich endlich um deinen Mann. Wir beiden schaffen es auch allein zur Tür, nicht war Padme?“

Phasma lupfte das Mädchen ein wenig und Padme konnte sogar ein wenig lächeln, was Hux das Herz ein wenig aufgehen ließ.

„Papa … Daddy aua …“

„Ich weiß Baby. Ich weiß …“ antwortete Hux.

„Du Daddy lieb haben. Dann aua bald besser?“

Hux ließ seine Finger durch Padmes feines Haar gleiten und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich werde mich jetzt gut um Daddy kümmern und in ein paar Tagen geht es ihm besser,“ versprach Hux seiner Tochter, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Tuscheln?“ Hux lachte leise bei ihrem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schien sich langsam von dem Schrecken zu erholen.

„Ja, dann können wir kuscheln. Viel Spaß bei Granny und Han.“ Hux hob seinen Kopf und sah Phasma an. „Pass gut auf sie auf.“

Die Blonde nickte und sie machte sich mit Padme auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Hux ging zum Fenster und schloss es, ehe er das Kinderzimmer ebenfalls verließ und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Mann machte.

Bens Geruch war nicht immer gleich stark. Er war weder im Wohnzimmer, noch in der Küche anzutreffen.  
Doch Hux nutzte die Chance, wenn er schon einmal hier war und nahm ein paar Flaschen Wasser und ein wenig Obst mit. Das hatte er in den letzten beiden Jahren über seinen Partner gelernt: Ben bevorzugte Obst während seiner Heat. Die Süßigkeiten folgten dann meist den ersten Tag, wenn es ein wenig abebbte, wenn Ben wieder ansprechbar war.

Als Hux ihr Schlafzimmer betrat, wurde er von Bens Geruch beinahe erschlagen. Er warf alles was er in seinen Händen hielt auf das Bett und lief in ihr angrenzendes Badezimmer.  
Die laufende Dusche hatte den Raum mit Dampf gefüllt und Hux brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren … ehe er Ben auf dem Boden liegen sah.  
Hux war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm, kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und drehte den Jüngeren langsam um. Ben stöhnte leise und sein Körper glühte förmlich unter Hux's Fingern. Bens Augen waren geschlossen und auf seinen Wangen lag eine ungesunde Röte. Hux's Hände glitten über Bens Körper, versuchten auszumachen, ob ihm etwas anderes fehlte, ob er sich bei seinem Sturz verletzt hatte. Doch er schien soweit in Ordnung. Abgesehen von seinem unglaublich schnellen Puls.  
Er musste Ben schnell ins Bett bringen.

Hux entledigte sich seines Jackets und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes ein wenig nach oben, ehe er Bens Arm um seinen Hals legte und seinen anderen um dessen Schulter, sodass er ihn hochhieven konnte.  
Ben zu tragen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für ihn. Er war viel zu muskulös dafür.  
Hux musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um seinen Partner in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen und ihn auf das Bett zu legen. Hux deckte Ben zu, auch wenn dieser wieder zu verbrennen schien.  
Vieles an dieser Situation erinnerte ihn an ihr erstes Mal, an die erste Heat von Ben, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, die ihnen Padme beschert hatte …  
Hux küsste Bens Stirn und ging anschließend noch einmal ins Bad, stellte die Dusche ab und kippte das Fenster um ein wenig zu lüften. Ansonsten würden sie noch ein Problem mit der Feuchtigkeit bekommen.

Hux zog sich hier aus, legte seine Sachen ordentlich auf den Rand der großen Wanne, ehe er in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückging. Er kletterte neben Ben auf die Matratze und zog seinen Partner in seine Arme.  
Ben stöhnte erneut leise und schmiegte sich an Hux's warmen Körper, suchte die Nähe des Anderen und Hux drückte sein Gesicht in die dunklen Locken.

Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was eine so frühe Heat bei Ben ausgelöst haben könnte. Er war beinahe einen Monat zu früh dran. Und Hux machte sich erneut Vorwürfe Ben allein mit dem Umzug gelassen zu haben, ihn mit Padme in letzter Zeit so viel allein zu lassen.

Hux Finger wanderten in Bens dichtes Haar und er küsste den Jüngeren auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid Ben …“

Hux hielt ihn fest bei sich, lehnte Bens Gesicht gegen seinen Hals, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, um die Hitze in seinem Körper durch seinen Geruch ein wenig zu mindern und Hux hatte das Gefühl, dass Ben ein wenig entspannter wurde.  
Er schloss seine Augen nach einer Weile, ließ sich langsam von der Wärme in den Schlaf ziehen.  
Hux würde all seine Kraft brauchen, wenn Ben wieder wach wurde.

**=*=**

Hux wachte auf, als seine Lippen in einem harten und Leidenschaftlichen Kuss erobert wurden. Es brauchte einen Moment bis er sich daran erinnerte, wo er war und was er hier tat.  
Doch Bens Hitze machte es ihm leicht, sich daran zu erinnern und Hux erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, grub seine Finger noch ein wenig dichter in Bens Haar und vertiefe somit ihren Kuss.

Ben lag halb über ihm und rieb ihre harten Glieder leicht aneinander. Hux's freier Arm legte sich um Bens Mitte und presste ihn noch ein wenig fester an ihn. Der Jünger stöhnte laut in den Kuss und Hux nutzte seine Chance, drehte sie so das Ben unter ihm lag.  
Er löste ihren Kuss vorsichtig, verschloss Bens Mund noch einmal sanft, ehe er sich vollständig von dessen Lippen zurückzog und ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte.  
Bens Gesicht war gerötet und seine dunklen Haare klebten in seiner Stirn. Für Hux gab es im Moment nichts schöneres, als seinen verschwitzten Partner unter sich zu wissen. Bens Finger gruben sich in Hux Rücken, er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn.

Hux schob Bens Beine ein wenig auseinander, kniete sich dazwischen, während er federleichte Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte. Ben reagierte empfindlich auf jede seiner Berührungen, ließ sich von Hux auffangen, ließ ihn wissen wie sehr sein Omega ihn brauchte.  
Hux's linke Hand glitt an Bens Seite nah unten, hob seine Hüfte ein wenig an und Ben wimmerte laut, als er Hux's Glied an seinem Eingang spürte.  
Die dunklen, beinahe schwarzen Augen Bens richteten sich auf ihn und Hux fühlte sich von seinen eigenen Emotionen überwältigt.  
Dieses offene Verlangen, die Lust ... das Ben ihn so sehr brauchte ... all das konnte er in den dunklen Iriden erkennen.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren beugte sich Hux nach vorn und verschloss Bens Mund wieder mit einem harten Kuss, während er in seinen Partner eindrang.  
Ben stöhnte laut in den Kuss, bäumte sich ihm entgegen, grub seine Finger noch tiefer in die Muskeln seines Rücken.  
In Hux Hinterkopf regierte noch ein wenig Vernunft, die ihn daran ermahnte vorsichtig zu sein. Aber sein Alphatrieb war stärker und er drang immer wieder in den Körper unter sich ein.  
Er wollte Ben diese süßen Töne entlocken, dass Wimmern, Keuchen ... das Stöhnen wenn er wieder den richtigen Punkt getroffen hatte.

Und Ben war so ausdrucksstark ... gab sich völlig seinem Verlangen hin.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und der Jüngere kam das erste Mal zwischen ihnen. Hux erstickte Bens Schrei mit einem weiteren Kuss, während er ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt führte.  
Hux's Bewegungen wurden sanfter, als Ben wieder von seinem Hoch runterkam und er presste sein Gesicht gegen den Hals des Jüngeren.

Bens Beine schlangen sich um Hux's Hüften und zogen ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich. Hux drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Bens Wange, der sich dann in seine Richtung drehte. Die Pupillen des Jüngeren waren noch immer riesig, sie brannten noch immer mit dem Feuer und dem Verlangen, dass mit seiner Heat einherging.

Doch er wirkte auch ein wenig klarer und er schenkte Hux ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Hi ..." kam es heiser über seine Lippen und Hux konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Hi," antwortete er seinem Liebsten. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Seine freie Hand legte sich an Bens freie Wange und strich sanft darüber.

Ben seufzte leise. "Müde ... ich habe das Gefühl zu verbrennen ... es hätte nicht passieren dürfen Ethan .... nicht jetzt ..." Seine Augen wurden groß und füllten sich mit einem Mal mit Tränen. "Padme ... ich hab sie ins Bett gebracht und wollte duschen gehen ... was ist mit ihr Ethan ... geht es ihr gut? WO ist mein Baby?"

Hux zog sich langsam aus Ben zurück und zog seinen Partner fest in seine Arme, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Ssshh ... es ist alles gut. Es geht Padme gut. Sie ist bei deinen Eltern. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Wir konzentrieren uns hier jetzt völlig auf dich und deine Bedürfnisse ja?" Hux küsste Bens Schläfe. "Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen Ben."

"Ich brauche dich ..." Bens Stimme war verzweifelt und er klammerte sich fest an Hux.

"Ich weiß. Und ich werde auch nirgendwo hingehen Ben. Wenn du aufwachst, werde ich immer noch neben dir liegen, dich in meinen Armen halten und dich so lange lieben wie du möchtest." Hux ließ seine Nase über Bens Wangenknochen gleiten. "Und wer weiß," flüsterte er leise. "Vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar, ein weiteres Baby zu zeugen."

Bens Atem stockte bei seinen Worten und er entfernte seinen Kopf ein wenig von Hux, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. "Wirklich?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ein weiteres Baby?"

Hux wusste, dass Ben die Thematik eine Weile beschäftigte und er noch mehr Kinder haben wollte. Aber für ihn war es immer etwas gewesen, dass noch weit in der Ferne lag, noch lange nicht Thema sein würde. Doch jetzt wo er seinen Partner hier hatte, in einer der stärksten Heats die er seit Padmes Geburt gehabt hatte ... wie konnte er nicht über weiteren Nachwuchs nachdenken?

"Hmmm," summte Hux zustimmend, ehe er Ben wieder zu sich zog und ihn sanft küsste. "Das wäre doch gut, denkst du nicht?"

Der leise zustimmende Ton, der aus Bens Kehle drang besänftigte sein inneres Alpha ungemein, und ließ Hux mit einem leichten Lächeln eindösen.

**~*~**

Die nächsten eineinhalb Tage vergingen für Hux in einem Nebel aus Schlaf, Sex, viel Kuscheln und ein wenig Essen und Trinken. Ben war bedürftiger als sonst, war anhänglich, sodass es einem Kampf gleich kam, wenn er das Bett nur für einen Toilettengang verlassen wollte.  
Und es dauerte beinahe drei Tage bis die Anzeichen von Bens Heat weniger wurden. Die Schlafperioden wurden länger, er verlangte nach mehr Wasser und am Morgen des vierten Tages nach etwas Süßem.

Hux scheuchte ihn unter die Dusche, während er ein paar eingefrorene Pancakes in die Mikro steckte und sie dann mit Nutella bestrich, ehe er mit ihnen bewaffnet zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Ben war noch immer unter der Dusche und Hux sehnte sich ebenfalls danach, wieder ein wenig sauberer zu werden. Den Schweiß und die restlichen Körperflüssigkeiten der letzten Tage endlich von seinem Körper zu waschen.  
So folgte er seinem Liebsten unter das warme Wasser. Hux wurde sofort von den zwei starken Armen seines Mannes umschlossen und in einen sanften Kuss gezogen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, glitt Bens Blick nach unten, zwischen ihre Körper und Hux konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, seine Hand auf den trainierten Bauch zu legen. Ben hielt erneut den Atem an, während Hux's Finger sanft über die weiche Haut dort glitten.

"Denkst du ... denkst du, es hat geklappt?" flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige leise.

Hux hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah in Bens dunkle Augen. Es lag so viel Hoffnung in den Augen des Jüngeren, die er nicht zerstören wollte.

"Wir werden es in ein paar Wochen wissen," antwortete Hux dennoch ehrlich. "Und wenn nicht, dann haben wir noch so viel Zeit es immer und immer wieder zu versuchen."

Ben nickte knapp und schmiegte sich dann an Hux, während das warme Wasser weiter über sie lief.  
Sie genossen die Zweisamkeit noch eine Weile, doch dann wurden sie rüde von Bens knurrendem Magen unterbrochen. Hux drehte das Wasser ab und sie stiegen nach draußen. Während er sich notdürftig abtrocknete, ließ Ben sich alle Zeit der Welt.  
Hux schlüpfte in eine gemütliche Jogginghose und kletterte wieder auf ihr Bett, wo er auf Ben wartete. Sein Mann war in einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett, legte einen Arm über Hux's Oberschenkel und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.  
Hux lachte leise, ehe er die Pancakes vom Nachttisch nahm und den ersten Bissen für Ben abstach. Er fütterte seinen Liebsten langsam und dieser hatte genießend die Augen geschlossen.

Als Hux Ben eine weiter Gabel voll geben wollte, läutete es an der Haustür. Ben sah fragend zu Hux auf. Sie erwarteten eigentlich keinen Besuch. Dennoch wollte Hux nicht unhöflich sein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
Doch zuvor musste er Ben noch einen Kuss geben, damit er überhaupt gehen durfte.   
Hux lief schnell den Gang entlang und öffnete kurz nach dem zweiten Klingeln die Haustüre.

Und sah sich mit seiner Schwiegermutter und seiner kleinen Tochter konfrontiert. Leia hatte sich schon wieder zum gehen abgewandt und Padme sah aus, als ob sie erneut den Tränen nahe war. Doch als sie Hux erblickte, strahlte ihr Gesicht sofort.

„PAPA!!!!“ rief sie freudig und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

Hux trat einen Schritt nach vorn und nahm Padme in seine Arme. Das Mädchen schmiegte sich glücklich an Hux und er steckte seine Nase glücklich in ihr dichtes rotes Haar. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nur ein paar Mal an sie gedacht und ihn quälte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er es nicht öfter getan hatte. Aber er war kein Mensch, der sonderlich Multitaskingfähig war. Und Ben hatte ihn dringender gebraucht, als Padme die gut bei ihren Großeltern aufgehoben war.  
Hux trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ seine Schwiegermutter eintreten.  
Es musste im ganzen Haus nach ihnen riechen und es war Hux äußerst peinlich, dass er noch nicht gelüftet hatte, aber Leia sagte kein Wort und ging gleich durch ins Wohnzimmer.  
Hux warf noch einen Blick nach draußen, ehe er die Tür schloss und ihr mit Padme auf dem Arm folgte.

„Wo ist Ben?“ fragte Leia, als Hux in das helle Zimmer trat. „Padme hat ihn sehr vermisst …“

„Er ist im Schlafzimmer. Wir sind vor einer guten Stunde erst wach geworden.“

„Wie fühlt er sich?“ In Leias Stimme schwang Besorgnis. Sie wusste wohl ebenso gut über Bens Zyklen Bescheid wie sie Beide.

„Besser,“ antwortete Hux. „Er hatte eine ziemlich intensive Zeit, aber ich denke für dieses Mal haben wir es wieder geschafft.“ Hux stellte Padme auf den Boden, die langsam in Richtung Gang davontapste. Hux sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, ehe er sich an Leia wandte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass wir euch mit ihr so überfallen haben. Aber es war … unerwartet. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Und Ben wohl auch nicht.“

Leia war auf Hux zugegangen und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es sollte euch nicht Leid tun. Es ist eure Natur und manchmal überraschen einen solche Heats auch. Es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen und es ging Padme gut in den letzten Tagen. Und solange es Ben und dir jetzt auch wieder gut geht, ist alles in Ordnung. Ich will euch auch gar nicht länger aufhalten. Ich wollte nur Padme bringen.“  
Leia drückte Hux's Arm sanft.  
„Meldet euch einfach, wenn Ben wieder fit genug ist und dann könnt ihr zum Abendessen kommen. Han und ich würden uns sehr darüber freuen.“

Hux schluckte ein wenig. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie empathisch seine Schwiegermutter sein konnte. Er wartete bis Leia verschwunden war, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Tochter machte.  
Seit Padme laufen konnte, hatten sie das Haus ziemlich Kindersicher machen müssen.  
Aber in diesem Fall brauchte er nur dem schallenden Lachen der Kleinen folgen und Bens sanfter Stimme, die aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

Hux blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen und sog das Bild vor sich auf. Ben, der auf seinem Rücken lag. Den Teller mit Pancakes neben sich völlig vergessen. Padme saß auf seiner Brust und erzählte ihm wild gestikulierend von ihren letzten Tagen. Bens Hände lagen an ihrer Taille und hielten sie fest am Platz, während er immer wieder leise lachte, wenn Padme ganz aufgeregt wurde.  
Hux trat ins Innere des Zimmers und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

„Papa!! Daddy gesund!“

Hux ließ seine Hand durch Padmes Haar gleiten.

„Ja,“ antwortete er mit einem sanften Blick auf Ben. „Dein Daddy ist wieder gesund.“

Hux stieg auf die freie Seite des Bettes und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben seine beiden Liebsten. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, sodass er etwas tiefer in die Kissen sank und nur wenige Augenblicke später lag Bens Kopf auf seiner Brust. Hux legte seinen Arm um Ben und Padme lag zwischen ihren warmen Körpern.  
Zum ersten Mal ließ Hux nun den Gedanken zu, wie es sein würde, wenn wirklich noch ein zweites Kind durch ihr Haus tollen würde. Vielleicht mit Bens dunklen Haaren und seinen grünen Augen und vielleicht würde es auch ein Junge werden, ein kleiner Bruder für Padme. Aber er würde sich auch ebenso über ein Mädchen freuen … es war Hux eigentlich egal.  
Wenn er Ben und Padme jetzt so betrachtete, wie sie an seiner Seite im Bett lagen, müde und glücklich und Ben diesen sanften Ausdruck bekam, wenn er das kleine Mädchen betrachtete, wusste Hux, dass selbst ein zweites Kind für sie vielleicht nicht das Letzte wäre.  
Am liebsten hätte er es, wenn mindesten vier oder fünf kleine Menschen durch das Haus tollten und ihn und Ben auf Trab hielten.  
Er konnte in der Arbeit zurückfahren, das lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Dann würde er Ben besser helfen können. Und was würden Han und Leia erst sagen, wenn sie so viele Enkel hatten. Sie würden all ihre Freunde einspannen müssen, damit sie ihnen halfen.  
Und vielleicht würden Finn und Poe auch bald Nachwuchs bekommen?

Hux musste sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken kreisen, da er nicht Dinge in der Zukunft planen sollte, die vielleicht nicht wahr werden würden.  
Ben schmiegte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr an Hux's Brust und dieser zog nun die Decke über sie alle. Sie hatten heute nichts vor und er hatte den Rest der Woche noch frei, um sich um Ben zu kümmern.  
Also konnten sie auch ein wenig Zeit mit Padme hier im Bett verbringen und später dann vielleicht einen Spaziergang machen.

Sie hatten schließlich alle Zeit der Welt.


End file.
